Kokoro no Hikari
by Waya
Summary: Chapter 2! Finally ... NaruxSasu celebrates that Sasuke has finally reached tha age of 18.. Kakashi and Iruka ahs just married, and Naruto's life is more perfect than ever before... But who is that waits for him?
1. Prologue

htmlYooooooooooo minna-sama!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The feared Waya is back!!!!!! With the beginning of the first sequal.. me Have it all figured out, but I'm sorta stuck in chap 1.... Gya.. But me promise to finish it soon!!

I want to thank all of those little brats that reviewed for Boku no Chigiri!! ^__________^ and about the end to that: I'm not used to write endings... I'm one of those who starts a story, write half and then "ahh whtvr"

But me wont with this one!! Cause I have an angsty end for all of youuuuu!!!!! Angstyyyy!!!!!! Gya.. Harahetta...  
  
Sasuke: What the ****** is she babbling about today?

Naruto: Dunno...

Waya: Yo guys, whazzzzaaaaahhhhhhhh?????

Sasuke and Naruto: .....

Sai: Go!! I wanna play Go!! GOGOGOGOGO!!!

Waya: *Sniff* Sai is so kawaiiii....

Sai: Heee hee I knew that!! *Sai Smile ^__^*

Itachi: I am here to take Waya!!!!

Waya: Oke!! *jumps into Itachi's arms*

Itachi: Mohahhaa!!! I'll be backk!!!!!!!! Here's the fic!!!!!

And one more thing!!!! I would all of you to bow and dance for me betareader bfore reading this!! She earns it!!! *vågen!* She is da bestttt!!! And da slowest! XDDDDDDDDDD

Kokoro no Hikari(protend that this is underlined, fat and in the centre... stupid ff.net... won't let me to as me want.. stupid stupid stupid...)

It's like… A thousand birds singing in my ears.

And I love that feeling. I love how he makes me feel.

Once, he told me that he loved me. I know that he didn't lie.

He can't lie. Not with those eyes. It's easy for me to read what he's thinking about, and what he feels. Maybe because I'm used to looking at him and seeing how he reacts.

It's a good thing. He's to shy to tell me that he loves me again. And he's afraid of being rejected by me.

No waaaaaaaaaaayyyyyy I would do that!

I need him. I love him. Yes, I love him.

Not the way I love Iruka-sensei. I love Sasuke more like... My hands shivers when he accidentally touches me. I can't think clearly. It's like he pushes a button to turn of my brain. When he's close to me... I know that I want him. More than anything. No, not to sleep with him. All right, I want to do that, but he's sooooo not ready for it. He would freak out if we did. He would ask me if he was good enough. And when I would tell him that he was, he would think that I was lying to him. (

And he would say that he's sorry for not pleasing me.

That's why I want to wait. I don't want my Sasuke to look down on himself even more.

I always thought that his self-esteem was on top. Waaaaaaay above mine.

But it's not. Even if he has never told anyone, especially not me, he feels like something you find in the gutter.

He's far from that. He's... My everything. I wouldn't last a day without him now.

I know! Me, Uzumaki Naruto (Future Hokage!), is finally together with the one I've loved for the past three years. I fell in love with him the day he saved my life. It was like I saw him completely different after that.

I started to notice things... Like how he wrinkles his forehead in the cutest way when he thinks. Yes... In the beginning I looked at him all the time. I wanted to know what he was like behinds those black windows of his, his black eyes which I lost myself in. 

But back then, he was hard to read.

Probably because he was scared of being pushed away when he showed his real self. I used to be like that as well. But now, he has given me the strength to be myself. And I've done the same to him.

And his real self is... Very shy. He barely dares to touch me.

Can you believe that he was the one who kissed me first? That bastard... But I'm not mad about that though, I'm happy that he did.

I guess he got the courage to do it when I told him that I loved him. I was going to kill myself. So I figured that I might as well tell him what he had done to me. How he drove me crazy every time he was close to me, how he made the birds sing in my ears. How much I loved him.

But when he came to me, on top of that cliff, the words wouldn't come out. Some of them did, but not all.

And he kissed me that day. I remember the feeling as it was yesterday. He pushed me down on the ground, and placed his lips on mine. The bird singing became much, much more intensive, and if he had continued to kiss me I wouldn't had been able to control myself. And that would've hurt him.

Almost everything about him is so fragile. Not his body, trust me I've examined all of it, and I've only found perfect pale skin under my paws. Skin that shivered from my smooth touch. But his emotions. I could easily crush his heart. And he would cry like hell. But I can never do that. Because, if I crush him, then he would leave me.

I want him by my side... Itsumo.

Now, be a najss kitsune and review ^___^

/html


	2. Chapter 1

Yo minna! Finally chapter one for you guys! XD

Sankuu for reviewing! Sankuu fo My Filidutt for betaread this! ^____^

I like reviews ^___^ and I like to answer them ^___^ and I also like Fujiwara no Sai.. ahh maybe me gonna dye my hair purple ^___^ should I die as well? ^__^

Zenegami: It took ages XD glad ya like this one ^___^

Japime Girl: I promise I will betaread the latest thing you sent me when I come home from me vacation!! ^__^ Ohh yes Naruto will show Sasuke ^____^ (lemon ^_~)

Rasberry Jam: *Molest XD * It's okey dat ur slow! ^___^ Man kan aldrig vänta för länge på det goda ^___^ Wait.. that sounded hentaish XDD stupid perverted brain XD

Firedraygon97: I hope so too! ^____^ 

Bronze Eagle: Gomen ne ^__^ Next chappie will be fluffy, but the angst will come... ^___^

Rin Lockheart: I will! ^_____^

Fluffy-kins196: IT WILL BE R-RATED!! SO THAT MEANS THAT I AM TO YOUNG TO READ MY OWN STORY XDDD

Fluffy-kins: you review two times? ^___^ hehehe

In next chapter, things will go R, a big R XD

And things will happen that might offended some people. Like Gaara-lovers and such. Just don't flame me, ne? ^_~

Chapter 1: Iruka to Kakashi

I saw Sasuke standing on the bridge, waiting for my arrival. He was comfortably leaning back against the rail, his eyes was closed and he was smiling.

A very small and shy smile, but it was there.

He looked like he had... Inner peace. Like he was truly happy.

He was wearing a black suit which looked very delicate on his body. 

_Hothothothothot!!_ _Wait a minute... A suit. Why would Sasuke wear a suit?_

"Shimata!" I yelled and Sasuke immediately turned his head against me. He looked at me with eyes that told me to come next to him, so that he could give me the usual choking hug he does every morning.

"What?" He asked and looked a little lost. He was probably wondering why I wasn't already standing next to him, with my arms encircled around his waist.

_Oh man... Don't look at me like that Sasuke..._

I was, erhh am, very weak against that look. So I walked over to him and encircled my arms around his waist and placed my head on his shoulder. I felt Sasuke leaning a little on me, and wrapping his arms hard around me.

He released after some time and I stepped back a little from him so that I could see all of him with that suit.

"What?" he asked once again.

"Are you wearing that suit just to tease me?" I asked him suspiciously.

His entire faced smile and he started to laugh a little. It was a big step forward for him, letting himself laugh. The past two months, he had changed. Perhaps not changed, but he had dared to be himself.

"You baka..." Sasuke said and grabbed my hand.

"Then why are you wearing it? Not to get my attention?" I asked furiously. Even if Sasuke was very shy when it came to sex and talking about emotions, he was very teasing. He knew that he drove me mad, and he loved every second of it.

"I already have your attention, dobe. Don't you remember that Kakashi and Iruka are getting married today?"

_Shimata..._

He was right. About both things.

"I need to put my suit on then..." I said.

"I'll go with you." Sasuke said and dragged me along.

"So that you can see me change, or what?" The blush appeared quickly on his face. Shy, yes, innocent, no.

I laughed at him and he shook his head at me. I entwined our fingers, and pulled him a little bit closer.

He stopped and looked at me with those eyes.

I couldn't stop myself from doing what my heart told me to.

I placed my hands behind his neck, and dragged his head closer to mine. I leaned my forehead against his, and closed my eyes.

I felt Sasuke lips carefully brushing against mine. I couldn't do anything but smile.

Sasuke placed his hands on my back and pulled me closer.

We stood like that for a while, not caring about that we were going to be late to the wedding, and that Kakashi would kill us for that.

"Naruto... We must go now..." Sasuke twisted himself out of my arms and grabbed my hand once again. We walked silently side by side to my apartment.

I couldn't help it. I was constantly peeking at Sasuke, looking at his face, wanting to kiss those lips.

"Sasuke... Are you mine?" I asked. He looked at me with one of those what-are-you-talking-about looks and continued to walk.

"You can laugh if you want to..." I said. "But are you mine?" I asked him again.

"I guess... I am..." Sasuke said and grinned. _Yosh!!!_

I unlocked the door to my apartment and walked in. Sasuke quickly followed me and sat down on my bed, taking of his shoes and crossing his legs underneath him.

I took out the suit from my closet and started to change.

"Oy, Sasuke! No peeking, all right?"

"Whatever sweety..." Sasuke said arrogantly, not caring about what I said.

For some silly reason I melted every time he said sweety. _You wuss Naruto..._

I guess that silly reason existed because I love him.

I grinned to myself and turned around to face Sasuke. He was sitting on my bed, resting his head in one of his hands. He was looking at me with something I hadn't seen in his eyes before. Something that looked like I-want-to-you-but-I'm-to-afraid-to-take-you.

I grinned again and removed my shirt.

Sasuke blushed, and I mean Blushed with a super big B.

He muttered something and tried to look away from me, but his eyes didn't obey him. They continued to stare at my bare chest.

I think I look quite good. I mean, I have some muscles and all, and I'm slightly tanned.

But Sasuke looks even better. He had let his hair grow, so that he could have it in a braid. A short braid, but still a braid. And it was so cute on him!

His skin was pale, no matter how much time he spent in the sun. He just wouldn't get tanned. His eyes was a lot different from before. They used to be filled with coldness and hatred, but now they were filled with... Love.

Both Kakashi and Sakura said that he had changed. To the better. I guess it's a lot thanks to me.

_He-he-he..._

I removed my pants and it just became to much for Sasuke. I knew that he wanted to touch me, but he was too shy. And besides, we didn't have time for that.

I put on the pants which had come with the suit, and also pulled the shirt on.

I started to button my shirt, and Sasuke got off the bed and helped me. The blush was still on his face, but he didn't try to hide it like he used to.

He helped me to put my jacket on and I hooked our arms when we walked out. I leaned my head against his shoulder and heard that he was breathing heavily.

But he would never admit that he wanted me. When he's ready, I'll take the first step. He's a virgin you know! If I would rush things, he would freak out, be he wouldn't be able to talk about it. He shuts his emotions inside of him. Well, not all of them. Not anymore.

If I'm a virgin? No... Even if I loved Sasuke I did it with someone else.

With Sakura.

With all my respect to her, it was the most stupid thing I've ever done. Sakura feels the same way.

Why we did it?

I don't know...

Sasuke knows this, and he says that it doesn't matter to him. But his eyes tells me something else. He's afraid that I'll compare him to Sakura and say that she's better.

We walked in silence like we do most of the time. Sasuke's not much of a talker. He's just a quiet person, that looks like he has emotions under control. I doubt that he does, at least not now.

I, on the other hand, is the loud and stupid blonde.

That's just the way it is.

The way it'll always be.

_Shimata!!!!!!!!_

I just remembered that Sasuke's birthday was tomorrow.  His 16:th birthday.__

_I haven't both him anything... Chikusooooooooooo!!!!!_

"What is it dobe?" Sasuke said and looked at me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked and peered into his eyes and smiled. Had he heard my scream inside of my own and private head filled with dirty thoughts about him? No way.

"You just... looked troubled... If it's about my birthday, I would be happy if you would spend the day with me. That would be the best present..." He said and blushed a little.

Yep. I couldn't say no to those eyes, neither to a blushing Sasuke. And I have no reason to say no, so...

"Sure. That would be fun." I said and smiled even more.

"Sasuke!! Naruto!!" Sakura ran over to us, dragging Lee behind her.

Both Sasuke and me were stunned thanks to what she was wearing. It was a completely white dress, which fitted her very well, although it was very... "Small" to use proper words. Her hair was in curls around her head, and she looked very pretty.

Lee was blushing and wearing a suit similar to the ones Sasuke and I had, though his was a lot tighter. Probably picked out by Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun." Lee said and smiled briefly to us.

Sasuke nodded, and I said hi to them.

"We have to hurry!" Sakura said and grabbed Sasuke's hand. I tried to hold back my jealousy.

_She's a friend... A friend... A friend... Holding your Sasuke's hand. Your Sasuke. Your._

I shook my head and Lee saw me do it.

"Sakura..." He said and grinned.

She turned around and faced him with a smile on her face.

Lee gave her a big hug, and she had to hug him back. With both of her hands, thank god.

Yes, I overreacted. But... I didn't want to share Sasuke... And he didn't want to share me either. At least I hope he doesn't want to.

_Thanks Thick-brows..._

Lee blinked at me and the four of us continued to walk.

We could hear the music and laughs from a far distance, and I spotted Kakashi and Iruka.

Kakashi looked like a proud rooster, showing off his finest hen. Both of them looked so happy, and I couldn't keep myself from smiling. Neither could Sasuke, or anyone else.

Kakashi and Iruka, they just belonged to each other. Like the leafs belongs to the tree, and the sun belongs to the sky. Sasuke said that I was like the sun. Always warm, and there all the time. Sasuke's like the night. Dark and attracting. But that's just how he appears to be. The Sasuke I've got to know is a lot more like fire. A shy fire.

We're pretty alike, and at the same time we're different.

"Kuso... Sasuke.. Did you by any chance bring a wedding gift...?"I whispered in his ear.

"Don't worry sweety, I have one from the both of us." Sasuke said and grinned,

"Thankkk youu!" I whispered in his ear and gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

"Naruto!!" Iruka yelled and ran over to and gave me a big hug. I laughed and hugged him back.

Kakashi came walking behind Iruka and smiled. Without his mask.

_He's hot... But Sasuke's hotter!_ I thought and grinned.

"Here." Sasuke handed over a small package to Kakashi.

"Koibitoo come here and open it with me." Kakashi chuckled.

Iruka and Kakashi quickly opened the present and found a beautiful rose made out of glass.

"Kirei!" Iruka said and hugged Sasuke. Sasuke widened his eyes in chock and patted the other man on his back.

I started to giggle a little, and so did Kakashi.

"You know, I'm lucky today... Iruka's in hugging mood!" Kakashi said and grinned.

"That's not the only reason you're lucky today. You're getting married..." I said and smiled.

"Ahh... Yes I am. Maa... It's the right thing to do, right?"

Did Kakashi have cold feet? Was he going to change his mind?

"If you love Iruka, it's the right thing to do." I said shortly.

"Then... I... I will marry him no matter what. Because it makes him happy. And I get happy when he's happy." Kakashi chuckled and looked at Iruka with desire and happiness in his eyes.

"Koibito... It's time..." Iruka grabbed Kakashi hand and guided him too their priest. The priest shouted that it was time to gather around.

He held a long speech, Iruka said some beautiful things about how much he loved Kakashi, and Kakashi said something about how cute Iruka was after they...

_Waaaaayy too much info for me about their love life. _

I looked at Sasuke and saw that he glanced at me. He saw that I looked at him and smiled. I leaned closer to him and grabbed his hand.

Sasuke leaned his head on my shoulder and we looked at Kakashi and Iruka. They kissed each other, and exchanged rings.

They looked like the two happiest people in the world. And for once I did not envy them.

I felt Sasuke carefully placing his hand on my back, like I was going to push him away any second. I just leaned a little closer to him, and a smile appeared on his face.

"Now, would the wedding couple start off with the first dance?" Gai asked.

_Urghh... Gaiiii... Get away from me... Ugh....._

I can stand Lee. He's nice and all, but not Gai.

Gai is....

Disgusting.

The band started to play a slow song, and Kakashi led Iruka out on the dance floor. Kakashi gently placed his arms around Iruka's waist, and Iruka placed his arms around Kakashi's neck. They moved slowly to the music, holding each other.

After a while, others started to join them on the dance floor. Sakura pulled up Lee on the dance floor, and Lee looked like he was kid who just had got a backpack filled with candy. Cherry candy. Lee and Sakura just fitted with each other. Both of them looked happy.

I looked over the dance floor, and saw boys and girls dancing with each other. Except for Kakashi and Iruka, of course. If Sasuke and I danced, they would stare at us.

Maybe Sasuke would get embarrassed. I don't want him to be that.

"Naruto... You wanna... dance?" Sasuke ask me and smiled.

"Mm.." I said and walked after him up on the dance floor. Sasuke stopped in the middle of it and pulled me close to him.

He carefully lifted up my hands and placed them behind his neck. He also placed his arms around my waist and pulled me a little closer.

"Ano... Sasuke.. I can't dance.." I whispered in his ear.

"Follow me." Sasuke said and started to slow dance.

"Sasuke?!?! What are you doing?!?!?!"

_Ino......_

Oh yes, there she was. Ino-pig. I must thank her for spoiling the moment.

"What Ino?" Sasuke said coldly and backed away a little from me, still having his hands on my back.

"You're.. Dancing with that... that thing!" Ino said shocked.

"And I like it." Sasuke said and brushed our lips together, and then resting his forehead against mine, looking deeply into my eyes, like he saw what I was thinking. And he smiled.

_Sasuke...? Are you getting over your shyness...? He-he-he! Yoooooosh!! Gya.. I sound like Lee..._

"Sasuke.. You.. Kissed him!! Urghhhh!!" Ino looked like she was going to throw up.

"Ino, just get over it."

Ino turned around and faced Shikamaru.

"Naze?? My Sasuke kissed that... That thing...!"

"Can't you just realise that Sasuke's a little faggot and that you should..." The last part was nothing more than a whisper. "...like me...."

Ino started to cry and walked away, muttering something like "Gay...... Gay.......... Gay......... with Naruto..."

Shikamaru just shook his head and walked away with a sad expression on his face.

Sasuke smiled at me and grabbed me once again.

After hours of dancing, both Sasuke and I was exhausted. We sat down and watched all the other couples dance.

Kakashi was whispering something in Iruka's ear, and Iruka blushed. I heard Iruka say something like "Mada mada dane, koibito..."

Kakashi just smiled and kissed Iruka. Kakashi do look good without his mask, even though his skin very, very pale.

I turned my head and looked at Sasuke. I smiled at the sight. Sasuke had fallen asleep, and was about to fall down on the ground. I reached out for him and leaned him against me. Sasuke didn't wake up, but he moved one of his hands and... Yes he accidentally placed it _there._

_Kisama!!_

I carefully moved his hand, but it seemed to be comfortable where it was, since it returned.

I felt blood rushing down to my crouch and tried to carefully push Sasuke away. But the push was too hard, and he fell down on the ground.

"Ouch.. Was that really necessary, dobe?" Sasuke rubbed his left arm and looked sour.

"Maa... Gomen..."

"Oyy... Maybe I should go home now... I'm really tired..." Sasuke stood up and reached out to grab my hand.

I grabbed his and pulled him down next to me.

"Eto.. Can't we just.. sit here for a while?" I so not wanted him to see me with a....

"Whatever..." Sasuke said and placed his head on my shoulder. After a few seconds, his breathing became slower and rhythmic.

I carefully watched his hands when Kakashi came walking.

"Oyy Naruto, you better take that lazy bum home." He said and smiled.

"Yeah... But I don't want to wake him up..."

Kakashi lifted Sasuke up and placed him on his shoulder.

"What are you doing? Let me down...!"

Sasuke was awake, and he didn't seem to like being on Kakashi's shoulder.

Kakashi chuckled and placed Sasuke on the ground.

"Sayonaraaaa to both of you!! Go and get some sleep now, okay?"

I could finally stand up without getting embarrassed, and I walked over to Sasuke.

"Let's go home, ne?"

"Mhm." Sasuke grabbed my hand and we said good bye to everyone, and started to go home.

 "Ano... Naruto...." Sasuke said.

"Nani?" I asked and gave him my fox grin smile.

"Wanna sleep at my place tonight?" he asked and looked at me with puppy eyes.

"Sure." I said, since I couldn't answer anything else to those eyes.

_I'm so weak against him._

We often slept together in Sasuke's bed. We didn't do anything like _that,_ we just held each other through the night and kissed a little.

We rarely slept at my place. My bed is a lot smaller than Sasuke's, and it always ended up with someone falling down on the floor. Usually me.

"Oyasumi Naruto.." Sauske whispered in my ear right before he feel asleep.

"Oya..." I feel asleep before I could say anything more. I was right were I belong, were I was the happiest. In his arms.

All the hate deep inside  
Slowly covering my eyes  
All these things I hide  
Away from you again  
All this fear holding me  
My heart is cold and I believe  
Nothing's gonna change  
Until I'm broken 

Stupid ff.net... screwing up my text.. SHINDE!!!!


	3. Sasuke's Birthday

The unbelieveable has happened. I have returned from the death so torture you with PURE YAOI!!... I have no excuses for not updating for so long.. except for the one that my beta never betaread this and that I have been busy.. ^_~... and now, school is a pain in the ass and I barely never have the chance to write... T_T.. which makes me very depressed... well enough of this! Reaaaaad!! Waitt! I can't let you read yet! I have to answer to all of those who reviewed! O_O.. amazing isn't it? O_O...ARIGATOU, THANK YOU, GRACIAS, MERCI and TACK to all reviewers! You rock my world even if review is a hard word to spell for me!! :D

firedraygon97: here it is!! Dedicated to you and everyone else who read chapter 2! :D and yes, we all love SasuNaru, even if someone people don't know it yet.. *____*...

Morien: Yaaay! :D KakaIruuuuuu!! But I think I'm allowed to watch their honeymoon... Kuso.._... haha :P I'd also like to see, but maaaaaaybe I can make that as a separate story or something.. ^_~

nuoan: Sanku.. ^___^

Tsubasa: hehe Sankuu :D I'll do my best! ^_^

rin lockheart: Here it is!! *four thumps up* Wait.. I only have two! Well.. used to.. O_O.. maybe I'm a mutant..? *shokku*

Nirvana Angel: Gyaa great review :D exactly what I needed to hear.. ^_^ and that about what Shikamaru said was... hehe.. ^__^... He likes Ino. My story, my call... ^_____^...hohoh... and again, thankk youu :D

fluffy-kins: Arigatou! I just thought I was the almighty *devil*.. hehehe..

Zenegami: Trust me, it is very hard for Sasuke to hold back..:P.. ^_~.. hehee... you'll see.. ^_~~ hehehe...

chinaroses102: Hontou arigatou!! :D I gotta check out your fics when I have the time.. ^____^.. anou sa... I really don't have a clue about how the US rates things.. I mean, I always that R required a higher age than NC-17.. if you know what I mean.. either way, you'll find some of what we in sweden would call "Children not allowed"... hehe.. ^___^... and I hope you'll like it ^_~

LaiN: hehe arigatou!! :D:D.. eto… watashi no ohjisama dayo!! Kkeke.. jyodan.. ^_~.. too yound.. no short for me.. kaka.. xD... I'll just take Sai.. *___*...

blow: Here it is.. :D.. all for youuuu ahha :D:D

DogsruleW: Dada! Arigatou! For some weird reason, your review wanted me to update.. ^_^... hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu! :D and you can chose if you want to read the R (maybe it's NC-17 O_O) stuff if you want to.. you wont miss much in the story.. except for two bishies all over each other... *___*...

Chapter 2: Sasuke's b-day!

I woke up early, and watched Sasuke sleeping, with his arms around my waist. I smiled at his peaceful looking face.

"Happy Birthday Sasuke.." I said, and stroke away a few bangs and his kissed his both of his cheeks. I saw him smiling in his sleep, holding me harder, his hands inside my pyjamas. 

I sat there for a while, enjoying his warm body, his arms around me.

"Ai shiteru..." I said and smiled again, and placed a kiss on his forehead.

_Maybe I should fix him some breakfast... Ramen!!_

"He-he-he!" I quietly said. I didn't want to wake my sleeping beauty up.[so cliché.. XD]

I gently removed his hands from my waist and got up. I heard him sigh and saw that his hand reached out on my side of the bed. I gave him a pillow and saw the he pulled it close to him, believing that it was me. I smiled another of my lovesick smiles and walked out of his room and into the kitchen.

"Eto... If I was Sasuke where would I have the saucepans?" I opened several of the cupboards, until I found them in a cupboard beneath the sink.

"Weird place... Maa..." I filled the saucepan with water, and started to boil it. I took the ingredients out from another cupboard and started to prepare them [AN:I have no idea what you put I Ramen.. Except noodles and water... Wouldn't surprise me if that was wrong XD teehee]

I was looking at the water with all my concentration. I wanted this Ramen to be perfect! Perfect ramen for my perfect Sasuke.

I felt something on my shoulder, and something grabbing me around my waist, pulling me into an embrace.

"The bed was cold without you..." Sasuke whispered in my ear. His lips brushed against my earlobe, and gave me chills going down my spine. He carefully kissed me neck and his lips burned my skin. And I liked it.

"Y'wouldn't last without me for five minutes, ne?" I said and grinned, his arms holding me harder.

"No..." He said with something desperate in his voice. I felt his arms held me even harder, like he never wanted to let go.

"Sasuke... Are you crying?" I asked and touched his cheek with my hand and felt something wet.

".... Yes..... It's been so long.... Since I felt... I felt... loved...." he said and held me harder.

_He's ready... I can feel it..._

I grinned and slowly turned around. I wiped away his tears and carefully kissed him.

"Kimi ga hoshii... [I want you]" I whispered against his lips. I opened my eyes and looked into his eyes, seeking for an answer. If he wanted to do it, I would see it in his eyes.

He smiled and I saw the desire in his eyes. He nodded and we stared to walk towards the bedroom.

Kyaa! Here is where you chose if you want it to be rated R or not.. ^_~ just click the link for the good stuff... if you want it, that is.. ^_^..

http:// www20. brinkster. com/ waya/ stories/ NaruSasu.htm

(if it doesn't work or something, lemme know so that I can give you the goodies.. ^_~)copy it, and remove the spaces!

I had told Sasuke to go to Kakashi's place and wait for me. I still had something to do, I had to get a present for Sasuke no matter what.

 I walked into my house, still grinning. Ohh yeahh Sasukee!! We had finally done _it_ and it had been... Anything with Sasuke is perfect. Just perfect.

I dug out my wallet out of a pile or dirty clothing and looked inside.

"Kuso!" It was empty.

_I might just have some money in that pile..._

I thought and dug through another, and to my luck, I found a little money. Not much, but little.

"Yosh!" I turned around and headed for the door when I saw that someone was blocking it.

"Oyy!! How are you and what are you doing in my house??"

".. Don't you remember me?" he said with a drawling voice. A voice I recognised  immediately.

"Gaara... What do you want?" I said annoyed. I just wanted to be with my beloved Sasuke right now, to feel his burning touches against my skin...

Gaara walked closer to me and roughly grabbed my chin.

"I heard that you were with Sasuke... And I don't like that..." Gaara leaned closer and I could see that he was up to something. Something I knew I wouldn't like.

"And?" And said and pushed him away from me.

"It will hurt less if you don't fight it." Gaara said and pushed his tongue into my mouth.

"No!!!!" I yelled and pushed him away again.

"Don't fight it Naruto..." I could see that he wasn't unsatisfied in his eyes. "Or on the other hand... It would be more of a challenge if you did." Gaara smirked and once again raped my mouth with his tongue. And I knew that my mouth wasn't the only thing he was planning on to rape...

For some reason, everything went black. I think I fainted and started to dream.

_"Hey... You alright.. Scaredy-cat?" Sasuke smirked._

_"Naruto..." Sasuke grinned and gave me one of his kisses. I felt my kneew weaken and I fell down on him._

_"You baka!" Sasuke yeleld and laughed as we rolled down the hill, getting bruises all over our bodies._

_When we fianlly reached flat ground Sasuke landed between my legs. I felt blood rushing down, and saw Sasuke's reaction as it poked him in the ribs. He looked confused, like he didn't know how to react. To my fortune, he didn't look scared, just insecure._

_"Gomen Sasuke..." I said and saw that he started to laugh._

_"You hentai..." He said and gave me a deep kiss and embraced me._

_"Teme!" I said and laughed, though I felt a slight disappointment. I was hoping that he would feel the same when our bodies touched._

_"Naruto..." Sasuke suddenly looked serious. "One day... We will..." He blushed. "But not now..."_

_He had probably seen my disappointment._

_"I can wait..." I said and felt that I really meant it. Sasuke was worth waiting for._

"You like this Naruto?" Gaara said and licked my cheek while he... [just imagine, aight...]

I felt a tear slowly coming down my cheek. I wanted it to end, it hurt, not just physically but mentally as well...__

I could feel the red chakra appear again. I couldn't let Gaara do this to me!

"Yamero!!!![stop]" I yelled as I pushed him away from me with my legs and turned around to face him. And he was smiling, his teeth glimmering in the dark room.

"If you even think about running away... I'll take your precious person.. and when I'm finished I'll kill him... If you tell him about what I'm doing... I'll kill him... And I'll make you watch..." Gaara pulled up his pants.

"I'll come back for more... Don't fight it..." He said and walked.

"Sasuke..." Naruto curled up as a ball against the wall. He closed his eyes and felt tears coming out of his eyes. He hadn't cried in a long, since he had had no reason to.__

I'll update... sometime again :D haha.. so be patient :D


End file.
